bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiend Master Vermilion
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10775 |no = 1177 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 173 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 19, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72 |normal_distribute = 16, 12, 20, 20, 10, 10, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 19, 23, 27, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76 |bb_distribute = 7, 4, 4, 4, 18, 16, 15, 14, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 19, 23, 27, 31, 35, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80 |sbb_distribute = 7, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 17, 13, 10, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = The empress of the rising Agni Empire. The following year after ancient Vriksha suffered from a terrible plague, Vermilion built an army to search for fertile land in which to grow crops for her empire. However, her troops encountered a demon during one of their marches and were crushed by its immense power, along with the hopes of the empress. It is said that Vermilion ordered her forces to retreat while she remained behind, fighting the demon until every single one of her men had escaped. |summon = Your enemies are demons? Then I shall help you... I will turn them to ashes! |fusion = So you've gotten used to serving me. Well, I dare say that you are now my third most trusted servant. |evolution = This is like preparation for battle. I can feel my blood boiling. I'm quite excited, you know. | hp_base = 4308 |atk_base = 1778 |def_base = 1486 |rec_base = 1373 | hp_lord = 6234 |atk_lord = 2406 |def_lord = 1996 |rec_lord = 1864 | hp_anima = 6976 |rec_anima = 1666 |atk_breaker = 2604 |def_breaker = 1798 |def_guardian = 2194 |rec_guardian = 1765 |def_oracle = 1897 |rec_oracle = 2161 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Divine Phoenix's Waking |lsdescription = Damage taken boosts BB gauge and may restore HP |lsnote = Fills 3-5 BC & 40% chance to heal 20% damage |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Lava Beast: Steel Claw |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, gradually restores HP and BB gauge for 3 turns & slightly boosts BB gauge |bbnote = Heals (1800 - 2200 + 10% Rec) HP, fills 5 BC/turn & fills 6 BC |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Cross Crime |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), gradually restores HP and BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge |sbbnote = 180% + 500% x HP / max base HP, heal (2300 - 2800 + 15% Rec) HP, fills 6 BC & fills 4-6 BC when hit |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 180 |sbb_hpscale = true |evofrom = 10774 |evointo = 10776 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders III |addcatname = Vermillion2 }}